At Cafe
by Clou3elf
Summary: Jungkook bertemu seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Karena caramel macchiato dia berkenalan dengan orang itu. Dan Jungkook berjanji akan menjadikannya miliknya/KookV/OS


At Cafe

Author : Clou3elf

Main Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung and others

Genre : Romance

Rate : PG-15

Warning : BxB, seme!Kook, typos, and many more

A/N : Ini terinspirasi sama video buatan KookV shipper Thailand di Youtube xD. Saya cuman ambil sedikit bagian di cafe-nya.

Summary : Karena cafe Jungkook bertemu malaikatnya. Jungkook berjanji akan menjadikan namja bernama Kim Taehyung itu miliknya. Tunggu saja.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan bagi Jeon Jungkook. Pemuda tampan dari Busan yang mendapat kesempatan kuliah di Seoul Of Performing Art University. Universitas seni yang paling diminati seantero Korea Selatan. Satu yayasan dengan Seoul Of Performing Art School.

Karena bakat dan keberuntungannya di dunia tarik suara dan dance, Jungkook bisa menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. Bersama Park Jimin, tetangganya di Busan, dia bisa melakukan minggu pertamanya di Seoul.

Cukup pengenalannya. Ah sampai mana tadi, ah yaa, hari ini adalah hari membahagiakan bagi Jungkook. Untuk kesekian kalinya dia memenangkan lomba solo dance.

Untuk merayakan kemenangan itu, Park Jimin dan Jung Huseok -teman barunya- mengajaknya ke cafe Mouse n Rabbit. Sebuah cafe favorit remaja Seoul karena menu dan harganya bersahabat.

Mereka masuk diiringi canda tawa. Huseok sibuk mengacak-acak rambut Jungkook saking gemasnya. Sedangkan pemuda bergigi kelinci itu hanya tertawa.

"Kalian duduklah dulu, akan kupesankan" ucap Jimin.

Tentu saja Jungkook dan Huseok menerima dengan senang hati. Tak lama kemudian Jimin datang dengan membawa 3 cangkir ice cappucinno dan tiga piring cookies.

"Kau curang Kook-ah ikut perlombaan itu sendiri" Jimin protes.

"Kalau aku memberitahu kalian, sudah pasti aku akan kalah" ledek Jungkook seraya memakan cookies-nya.

Mereka bertiga mulai mengobrol tak jelas. Apapun itu pasti mereka obrolkan, setidak penting apapun itu.

Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe. Melihat bagaimana interior yang digunakan begitu pas. Membuat nyaman pengunjungnya.

Hingga akhirnya sepasang manic hitam kelam itu berhenti di satu titik. Jungkook melihatnya. Melihat seseorang yang tampak asyik dengan kegiatannya. Seperti menulis sesuatu atau menggambar mungkin?

Sosok dengan garis rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, bulu mata lentik, dan bibir cherry itu menarik perhatiannya. Posisi mereka berseberangan jadi Jungkook bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah tampan dan cantik disaat yang bersamaan itu.

Jungkook merasa jantungnya berhenti saat melihat namja itu tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang meneduhkan. Yang membuat semua syarafnya ringan seketika.

Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Pandangan mereka bertemu selama 3 detik sebelum akhirnya Jungkook memutus kontak mata mereka. Berpura-pura kembali mengamati interior cafe.

"Hyungie..kapan Yesung hyung datang?" tanya namja manis itu. Tanpa sadar Jungkook tersenyum saat mendengar ada rengekan samar dalam suara beratnya.

"Sebentar lagi singa kecil" ucap si penjaga kasir.

"Kau sudah mengatakan hal itu 3 kali hyung" gerutu si singa kecil. "Dan jangan memanggilku begitu. Namaku Kim-"

"Hey singa kecil. Kau sudah lama menunggu" sebuah suara baritone menginstrupsi ucapan singa kecil-nya.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook mengerang pelan. Kecewa karena batal mengetahui nama namja malaikatnya.

"Yesung hyuuung~" singa kecil itu langsung merentangkan tangannya.

Namja dewasa yang dipanggil Yesung itu langsung memeluk malaikat Jungkook. Mengacak surai kecoklatan namja yang sebenarnya bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

"Astaga~ berapa cangkir yang kau habiskan itu?" ucap Yesung.

"Hanya 3 turttle hyung"

"Kurasa kau suka sekali meminum caramel macchiato"

Minuman favoritnya adalah caramel macchiato. Akan Jungkook ingat baik-baik. Kalau perlu dia akan membuat catatan khusus singa kecil itu.

"..kook. YA! JEON!" teriakan Jimin membuat Jungkook tersadar. Juga membuat nyaris semua atensi pengunjung teralih padanya.

Termasuk malaikat Jungkook. Sekali lagi, termasuk malaikat cantik Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Jimin garang, "Ya! Pendek hyung! Jangan berteriak" omelnya sesekali melirik Taehyung yang memandangnya.

"Kau kenapa? Jimin daritadi memanggilmu. Apa yang kau lihat?" Hoseok yang duduknya membelakangi Taehyung pun berniat melhat menoleh ke belakang.

"A-aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Ya, tidak ada apapun" Jungkook langsung mencegah Hoseok agar tidak menoleh.

"A-ku..hanya terlalu terpesona" pada seorang namja manis "pada interior cafe ini" lanjutnya cepat.

Jungkook melihatnya. Dia melihat bagaimana Taehyung tersenyum padanya. Tanpa sadar dia balas tersenyum. Berusaha membuat Taehyung terpesona padanya.

"Ya! Ya! Sekarang kau tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila" kali ini Hoseok yang protes.

"Aish~ kenapa kalian cerewet sekali? A-apa salahnya aku tersenyum?" Jungkook berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mendadak seperti lari marathon.

Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membereskan barang-barangnya. Berpamitan kepada Yesung dan kemudian pergi. Jungkook hanya memandang punggung sempit itu sampai akhirnya hilang dari pandangannya.

Tanpa sadar dia menghela nafas kecewa. Begitu dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, dia melihat Yesung tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

Ugh, memalukan.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian Jungkook kembali ke cafe itu. Salahkan tugasnya yang menggunung dengan deadline singkat itu. Dia perlu bertemu namja manis itu.

Iseng, Jungkook memesan caramel macchiato. Dia penasaran kenapa malaikatnya menyukai minuman ini.

Entah memang ini dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya atau memang cupid sedang membantunya. Baru saja Jungkook duduk, Taehyung datang.

Namja manis itu duduk di spot yang sama. Begitu pun Jungkook. Dia mengambil tempat yang memungkinkan untuknya mengamati Taehyung. Senang sekali saat melihat ekspresi cemberut namja manis itu.

Sepertinya Taehyung sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang sulit. Terlihat dari ekspresinya saat ini yang berubah-ubah. Mengernyitkan kening. Kemudian merengut lucu. Tak lama kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook ikut tersenyum. Namja itu menggemaskan sekali. Jungkook bertekad untuk mengetahui nama namja itu.

"Psst...jeoseonghamnida" panggil Jungkook pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

"Ye? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Aku pesan satu cangkir caramel macchiato dan antarkan pada namja yang ada disana" Jungkook menunjuk Taehyung yang sekarang tampak frustrasi tingkat akut.

"Aa~ arraseumnida"

"Ah! Berikan ini padanya juga" Jungkook memberikan sticky note pada pelayan itu.

Sang pelayan tersenyum penuh arti. Kemudian pamit undur diri untuk mengerjakan pesanan Jungkook. Sedangkan Jeon Jungkook kembali pada kegiatan awalnya, yaitu memandangi Kim Taehyung.

Selang sepuluh menit kemudian, sang pelayan mendatangi Kim Taehyung untuk mengantar pesanan sekaligus sticky note milik Jungkook. Mereka terlibat sedikit percakapan. Jungkook bisa menebak apa yang mereka bincangkan jika melihat ekspresi bingung di wajah Taehyung.

'Hai. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau berani-beraninya mengganggu hidupku? Memasuki pikiranku dan tak mau keluar lagi. Aku ingin mengenalmu dan tau lebih banyak tentangmu'

Taehyung tampak terkejut melihat isi tulisan dalam sticky note itu. Mata kucingnya sontak menatap ke arah Jungkook. Pemuda asal Busan itu bisa melihat rona merah tipis yang tersemat di wajah manisnya.

Jungkook tersenyum geli. Senyumnya mendadak luntur saat melihat namja manis itu memandangnya telak. Ugh, Jungkook tak bisa mengelak lagi.

Taehyung berdiri dari tempatnya. Berjalan tegas mendekati Jungkook.

Badump...badump..

Jantung Jungkook berdetak menyakitkan. Membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Manik hitam kembarnya terpaku pada sosok Taehyung yang sekarang sudah terduduk manis di depannya.

Taehyung menautkan kedua tangan lentiknya. Tampak gugup luar biasa. Mata cokelatnya menatap Jungkook telak. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibir merahnya.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung. Sejujurnya aku tak tau kalau ternyata aku mengganggu hidupmu" Taehyung tersenyum melihat wajah speechless milik Jungkook. Walau tetap tampan tapi serius itu lucu.

"Wo-wow~" Jungkook berdeham untuk menemukan suaranya. "Well, senang berkenalan denganmu Kim Taehyungie. Namaku Jeon Jungkook"

"Apa hanya itu?"

"Hah?"

"Apa kau hanya ingin mengetahui namaku saja?"

Jungkook menyeringai tipis, "Tentu saja tidak. Jam 8 malam disini, bagaimana?"

"Call~" Taehyung tertawa. Mengeluarkan tawa yang khas dari bibir kotaknya.

"Berikan ponselmu" Jungkook menadahkan tangannya meminta.

Dengan senang hati Taehyung memberikan ponsel pintarnya. Jungkook mulai mengetikkan beberapa angka kemudian menekan tombol hijau. Tak berselang lama, ponselnya berdering. Menampilkan sebuah nomor yang asing, seharusnya.

"Ini" Jungkook mengembalikan ponsel Taehyung pada pemiliknya. "Untuk saat ini hanya nama dan nomormu. Tunggu saja selanjutnya" Jungkook tersenyum tipis.

Taehyung ikut tersenyum, "Baiklah akan kutunggu"

Cup~

"Selamat siang Kim Taehyungie. Sampai jumpa nanti malam" usai mengatakan hal itu, Jungkook segera pergi.

Meninggalkan Kim Taehyung yang membatu karena serangan mendadak Jeon Jungkook. Tangan lentiknya terangkat menyentuh pipi kanan yang baru saja merasakan lembut bibir Jungkook.

Wajahnya memanas. Taehyung malu sekali sungguh.

"Tadi itu..apa?"

.

.

END

.

.

Huwaaa~ maapkeun saya

Saya ngga bisa nahan diri buat bikin kookv lagi. Mereka terlalu cute untuk diabaikan. Dan saya khilaf xD

Ah ada yang nanya kookv chaptered yang kemaren saya tanyakan itu yaa? Masih on progress~

Saya ambil yang cerita 1 karena kebanyakan milihnya cerita 1 sih xD

So, wanna give me some review?

Big love, clou3elf


End file.
